With the development of display technology and terminal technology, tablet displays are widely used in people's daily life. Tablet display is formed by a display panel and a driving means, the drive means is connected to the display panel, the pixel of the display panel can be driven to display. Generally, the driving means includes a driver and a driving signal line, the driving signal generated from the driver is transmitted by the driving signal line to the pixel of the display panel. Since the signal transmission in the presence of the driving signal line has a RC delay, the driving signal receiving time of the pixel far from the driver is longer.
In order to avoid long delays, for the display panel the larger area, the bilateral driving means is adapted in the conventional technology, i.e. the driving means are disposed on opposite sides of the display panel, the drive signal produced by each driving means are transmission in half of the distance, thereby reducing delay. However, for the pixel in the middle of the driving signal lines, the distance to both of the driving means are farthest, with a maximum RC delay. When other pixels are already turn on, the pixel located in the middle is not fully turn on due to the insufficient charging, resulting in a “dark zone” appears in the display panel.